Pain that Hurts so Good
by Ship Stethan
Summary: Derek needs Stiles's help to find out something about his new, completely human body.Warning: Slash and smut. STEREK Will be two chapters.


**Pain that Hurts so Good**

**Disclaimer: **This story contains adult situations and language, so by continuing to read you acknowledge that you want to view such content. Teen Wolf is owned by MTV and no profit is being made from this story, just good ole gay fanboy smut. Enjoy!

ooooo O ooooo

Stiles was having one of those days where he simply wanted to come home from school and laze around, but there was no way that was going to happen. He gave a jump almost as soon as he opened his bedroom door and saw the shady figure sitting on his bed.

"Geez Derek! Do doors mean nothing to you?"

"I need your help," Derek said simply.

"Well gee that clarifies things," Stiles replied sarcastically, tossing his backpack into the corner. "What is it this time?"

Derek noticed the younger man's fingers rake through his brunette hair shakily, which meant Stiles was either hyper or irritated. Otherwise he seemed much the same as ever with his lanky frame, pale skin, and buttoned plaid shirt.

Derek also noted that the boy's hair seemed a little thicker. Stiles was probably just a bit taller than him now.

The teen was still scowling at him with folded arms, wanting answers.

"I needed help to figure out something," Derek explained, and Stiles noted some hesitation in his voice. "That's all. Nothing pack related."

Stiles's features softened significantly.

"Well what is it?" he asked more gently, having a seat next to Derek on his bed.

Derek felt his breathing constrict slightly when those whiskey eyes locked with his. Stiles had no idea how spell-binding and expressive his eyes could be.

"Its just," Derek began, trying to pull his gaze from those lips and compose his thoughts.

It didn't help that when he met Stiles's eyes again they had darkened in a way that belied something- almost inviting, but also challenging.

"You know being totally human has been a huge adjustment for me," he managed to press on. "Things aren't like they were. Sex... "

"Whoa, time out!" Stiles interrupted. "You really want to go there?"

The boy was now wearing a raised eyebrow and amused smirk. That only made Derek want to rise to some kind of challenge.

"Well, why not? We discuss lots of things, don't we?"

"We discuss sex?" Stiles retorted with amusement.

"Well if you don't think you're mature enough... " Derek challenged with a grin.

"Wait a minute Hale! I never said that."

"Great, so we can discuss it?"

Stiles sighed in defeat. He wasn't about to lose face to Derek.

"Sure. Tell me all about your wolfy sex problems... "

"Well see, I need you to help me figure something out."

There it was in Derek's voice again- that hesitation. What exactly was the older man playing at?

"Well I'm all ears," Stiles said, obviously losing patience.

Derek decided he should probably just cut to the chase.

"When I was a werewolf sex was so different," he began. "The senses we're heightened. I was attracted to people by scent and emotion, not only looks or gender. Sex with women was amazing."

"Well yeah," Stiles snorted like that was obvious.

"Its more than that though," Derek went on. "The werewolf penis is different in how the nerves react. Its like a livewire inside a vagina, but in the... back way its also very pleasurable, except its different."

Stiles almost reeled at the implications of what Derek was saying. He'd given anal. Had he been with another man before?

"What's it feel like for a werewolf to receive?"

"Like no pleasure a human can know," Derek answered him. "Werewolves mate with females to have cubs. Anal is purely for pleasure."

"So you've... received anal?" Stiles asked awkwardly, but there was a curious edge to his voice

Derek looked vulnerable- more vulnerable than Stiles had ever seen him.

"Would you... think differently of me?"

"Of course not," Stiles assured him. "I'm not one to judge."

"You might when you know why I'm here."

Stiles was honestly confused. He had not the slightest idea what Derek meant.

"Stiles I've tried sex since being human," the former wolf said, as though finally coming to his point. "With a woman that is. It wasn't the same. It didn't do anything for me. I'm fully human now and maybe I'm different. Maybe my... sexuality is different."

There was a long pause as Stiles tried to process it all

"You think you might be gay?" the boy asked finally.

"I think so," Derek agreed. "That's what I want to find out."

The older man gave him a meaningful look and finally it was all hitting home. Stiles felt a rush of emotions.

Did Derek somehow know he was bi? He'd thought no one knew, and thus far he was saving his first time anal for the right man.

Derek's eyes seemed to be asking a question, and so was Stiles's mind- was Derek the right man?

"W-why me Derek? Why come to me with this?"

Derek felt his heart sink with what he was sure was coming rejection.

"You don't want to?" Derek asked, expression slightly downfallen.

"I didn't say that," Stiles retorted. "I just want to know why. Do I mean... anything to you?"

Derek noted the subtle change in the boy's demeanor. He was vulnerable. He wanted to know he was wanted.

"Stiles," he said gently.

The boy's eyes widened a little and lips parted when Derek cupped his cheeks with his hands. He didn't try to pull away.

"For awhile I've known. I've felt things for you I tried to hide. When the Nogitsune was controlling you I thought I'd died on the inside. I couldn't kill you, and I couldn't let anyone... "

Derek paused and inhaled with emotion. Stiles's eyes were moist. He knew his were too.

"I knew you were still there Stiles. Somewhere on the inside you were still that goofy teenager I... I fell in love with."

Derek's voice had lowered to a whisper.

"It has to- needs to be you because I love you Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles allowed his lips to open a little more, but he had his answer. Derek was the one.

"I love you too," Stiles whispered back. "My answer is yes. Kiss me!"

It was a command easily obeyed. Derek felt their lips colide. Stiles was eager with all the fire of youth, frantic tongue demanding access, which Derek granted.

The younger man moaned into the kiss and pulled Derek forward, placing himself underneath the older man on the bed.

To be continued...


End file.
